1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting assemblies for electro-optical devices such as cameras, laser measurement devices and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable mounting assembly for electro-optical devices capable of precision manual adjustment about two mutually orthogonal axes.
2. Disclosure Information
Electro-optical inspection devices such as cameras, lasers and other like devices are very sensitive to positional changes. Gross positional adjustments of such devices may be accomplished with any of a variety of known adjustment techniques ranging from physically striking the camera to software based compensation as well as known mounting assemblies. However, fine precision adjustments on the order of 0.001 inches to 0.10 inches from a predetermined axis are difficult to obtain without a very complex, expensive adjustment apparatus or mounting assembly.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,673,268; 4,838,117; 3,603,545; and 4,828,376 all disclose adjustable mounting assemblies capable of precision adjustments. However, all of the disclosed systems utilize complex, electro-mechanical devices to achieve such adjustments.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,376 discloses a work support device having a manually actuatable clamping device for locking the support device in the desired position. However, the "376 device is not capable of precision adjustments of the magnitude described above.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a mounting assembly for electro-optical inspection devices which is manually adjustable about two mutually orthogonal axes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable mounting assembly having a minimum number of moving parts and which is capable of fine precision adjustment by means of threaded rod fasteners.
These and other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the summary, description, drawings and claims which follow.